The girl with sad eyes
by arsazu1985
Summary: Joy wants to apologize with Sadness but she finds out there is something more she wishes to tell her


**Fanfic: The girl with sad eyes (English translation from the original in Spanish: La muchacha de los ojos tristes)**

Joy didn't know how it had all begun, she still did not understand how she had ended up in this situation, but now that wasn't important because she was now living the happiest moment of her life and the best of all was that she wasn't the only one who was feeling the same.

She was sitting in front of the main monitor watching the dream of Riley, but she was not alone, Sadness was along with her; Sadness had her head on Joy's lap, sleeping peacefully; while with one hand Joy was running her fingers through Sadness' hair, with the other intertwined their hands.

She still could not believe that just about a year ago when they both had their journey together to return to headquarters, the relationship between them had become from just coworkers, then they became best friends until now that they were more than that.

Joy was watching over Riley's dreams but she preferred watching Sadness sleeping on her lap, looking her at that way made Joy remember how their relationship began

Just some weeks after their adventure, Joy began to question some things about herself, she reflected on her past and knew she should apologize sincerely with Sadness, she thought very deeply and realized that all this time she was wrong about Sadness because she was rude and selfish with her.

But she also began to notice each day that she was thinking very often in Sadness and when she was next to her she felt a little nervous but at the same time she wanted to be as long as possible with her, the way how Sadness was very quiet but also cared about her work and her friends, that was something Joy admired of her, and she was sure that Sadness would always be willing to listen and helping in difficult moments.

Joy asked herself if this feeling about Sadness was more than just friendship and respect for her; might she be falling in love? Is it possible to be in love for a feeling that is totally opposite to her? But also, if she managed to tell her feelings, would she feel the same? Could they still be best friends if Joy takes the risk? Could Joy risk their friendship forever?

Besides, she also noticed that Sadness was as depressed and silent as before, Joy felt there was something that was bothering her but she didn't want to tell anyone; one night when Sadness had to check on Riley's dreams, Joy could hear her crying but quietly.

 _Nor a simple smile_

 _or a little light in her deep eyes_

 _not even a reflection_

 _of some thought that would make her cheerful_

Joy didn't want Sadness to suffer in silence so she decided to apologize and finally to tell her feelings for her; she'll tell her everything even if Sadness might not feel the same. But she knew that the only way to do that was to talk alone and that only could happen at night.

When Sadness had her night duty again, Joy waited for one hour so her other friends could let Sadness alone, after that she walked out of her room, she could hear Sadness sobbing and crying quietly again and Sadness never noticed that Joy was right behind her; Joy put a hand on her shoulder, when they looked each other, Sadness wiped her tears away.

S: I'm sorry for waking you up

J: It's Ok, I wasn't sleeping anyway.

 _Even looking at her so sad she looks so cute,_ thought Joy

J: _All right Joy, this is it, don't hesitate; first you have to listen to her, comfort her, and if there is a chance you must tell her your feelings._

 _There is sorrow in her eyes_

 _Talking and dancing with me_

 _A distant sorrow that comes to me_

 _And turns into loving._

J: What's wrong, Sadness? I know something's bothering you and I don't like that, I'm here for helping and listening to you.

Sadness remained silent for a moment; she was taking courage to say what was wrong with her.

S: Actually, there's something I wanted to tell you for a long time but I was so afraid

Joy felt a bit surprised at hearing this, perhaps… was it possible that Sadness is going to tell her the same thing she planned to say first? She could hear her own heart beating up so fast, she was feeling so nervous and excited at the same time.

S: I'm sorry Joy

J: Wait… what? What did you say?

S: Please, forgive me for all the troubles I've caused all this time; all the journey we had some weeks ago began because of my fault, I know we are close friends now but I still feel so guilty and ashamed for all the troubles before.

Joy could not believe it. It was supposed her who was going to apologize and not Sadness.

 _The girl with sad eyes_

 _Feels alone and she needs to be loved_

 _Just as the wind needs me_

 _The same way I need her_

J: You shouldn't apologize Sadness; It's me who needs to be forgiven

Sadness and Joy saw each other face to face, when Joy saw Sadness' watery eyes, she felt so sad too; she felt like she was the reason of Sadness' depression

S: I don't understand

J: Please forgive me for everything; you may say that I'm overreacting but that journey we had together made me realize many things about us; I realized I was selfish, rude and I even discriminated you by not letting you touch anything; how could I be called a friend of yours? How could you be so patient with me? I wouldn't blame if you've ever hated me.

J: And you are saying you want me to forgive you? You are an important feeling for Riley, now I know that; I'm really sorry Sadness, I promise I won't ever treat you like before ever.

S: Don't worry Joy, I've never hated you though I had a feeling that you didn't like me; I've always admired you all these years, you are a great leader, you have known how to guide us in our daily jobs, and I'm really glad that we are now best friends.

Joy couldn´t resist anymore and broke down in tears, she hugged Sadness and stayed comforting themselves for a long moment; at some point they looked each other and they both knew this was the right chance, the distance between their faces got shorter till they finally kissed; a soft kiss that revealed their hidden loving, the loving which they were afraid to show; when they broke the kiss, they looked each other again but their faces were blushing.

 _The girl with sad eyes_

 _Has found a reason at last_

 _To put a smile on her face_

 _With my kisses and my loving_

S: I'm sorry… I don't what happened to me…

Joy put a finger on Sadness' lips

J: Shhh, It's ok; You don't have to apologize, in fact there is something else I wanted to tell you; I don't know why but I've been falling in love with you but I was so afraid to tell you so I kept it in secret… until now

S: Wow… I think I wasn't the only one then; but… what if Anger, Fear and Disgust find out about this.

J: I think we better are not going to tell them, we have to be careful till we'll feel ready to let them know.

So, for the next three months, Joy and Sadness kept their relationship in secret from their friends, they could only express their loving at night when one of them had to watch Riley's dreams.

 _I know her name_

 _And I want to be alone with her_

 _So I can get lost myself deep in her autumn eyes_

 _Forgetting the pass of time_

 _I want to know_

 _Why her eyes don't laugh_

 _I want to get some happiness in her eyes_

 _With my loving and tender_

When they finally told their friends, they found out that Anger, Disgust and Fear suspected already that there was more than close friendship between them.

D: And well… who fell in love first?

J: I'm sorry?

F: Yes, we made a bet for who of you fell in love first; Disgust said it was Sadness, Anger said it was you and I said the both of you. The winner won't have to work at night for one month.

A: So… who was it then?

S: Well… Truth is… we both found out we were in love at the same time

While Anger and Disgust were upset, Fear was jumping around.

A: Darn it! I hate staying up late at night

D: Me too, if I keep doing it, the dark circles will ruin my beauty

F: Well… there's a way we can forget the bet

A, D: Really? How?

Fear gave his friends a mischievous smile and said

F: If you kiss right now, the bet is over.

Anger and Disgust's expressions looked like they were saying: You gotta be kidding me; or, Anything but that.

They looked each other, Disgust was covering her mouth like she was about to puke and Anger had his arms strongly crossed

D: Well, I guess with a perfect makeup the dark circles will not be seen

A: I think I can handle a month, time will pass fast.

They both walked straight to their bedrooms but they whispered something like: I won't make a bet again.

 _The girl with sad eyes_

 _Feels alone and she needs to be loved_

 _Just as the wind needs me_

 _The same way I need her_

Back to the present, Joy felt Sadness snuggling on her lap again

J: Wake up Sleeping Beauty; this is supposed to be your turn

S: I'm sorry; your lap is so warm that I just fell asleep

Sadness sat straight up on her seat.

S: Did I miss something?

J: Not at all, you know most of the dreams shown here are boring

S: Well, sometimes they play beautiful dreams

J: I think they're not as beautiful as you

They kissed, holding hands and they stayed up late at night.

 _The girl with sad eyes_

 _Has found a reason at last_

 _To put a smile on her face_

 _With my kisses and my loving_

Sadness and Joy didn't know how it all started, they didn't understand how could they ended up like this, but that wasn't import anymore for them because they are now living the best and happiest moment of their lives; their loving was mutual and that the best of all.

 **Hello, I wrote (or better said, translated) this fanfic because some people wanted to read my original fanfic in Spanish but they asked for an English translation, so here it is.**

 **I'm sorry for the grammatical and misspelling mistakes; it's been a long time since I wrote a fanfic in English.**

 **Type a review if you want to, have a nice day.**


End file.
